1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method to monitor irritants and allergens in the air that can induce/trigger an asthmatic and/or allergic reaction. The device is carried by the patient and continuously monitors and records irritants in the air. When the concentration of irritant or allergen in the air exceeds a predefined level, the device generates a signal for the user. The causative factor concentration is continuously monitored and available for downloading into a computer. This information can be used by the patient and physician to identify irritants, guide therapy or modify threshold levels.
2. Description of Related Art
Asthma is a chronic breathing disease. During an asthma attack airflow to the lungs is restricted making breathing difficult and potentially life threatening. Airflow may be restricted due to constriction of the muscles around the airway, inflammation and swelling of the airway, or increased production of mucus that clogs the airway. The severity of asthma varies from person to person; some people must take medication on a daily basis while others need only take medication when they have symptoms of asthma. The primary symptoms of asthma include coughing, wheezing or whistling when breathing, shortness of breath, tightness in the chest, and congestion.
Asthma can be an inherited condition. In most young people asthma is caused by an allergy. Asthma can also be caused by exercise, cold air, tobacco smoke, emotional stress, infections, some drugs (e.g., beta blockers), laughing, irritants in asthma inhalers, breathing tests, sulfur dioxide, gastro-esophageal reflux, histamine or methacholine aerosols. Some people experience occupational asthma that is caused by dust or fumes produced on the job (e.g., flour, soldering by-products, polyurethane paints, plastic molding, epoxy resin molding, phthalates in paints, wood dust, textile dyes, animal work by-products, pharmaceutical industry by-products, platinum refining by-products, enzymes in washing detergents).
For purposes of this application, an irritant is defined as typically a simple molecule with direct toxic potential, e.g., soldering fumes. For purposes of this application, an allergen is defined as typically a complex protein or carbohydrate, animal or plant component that attaches to immune cells for recognition, e.g., cat saliva on its dander.
Currently, there is no cure for asthma, but there are steps that can be taken to lessen the effects that asthma has on a person""s life. Common environmental xe2x80x9ctriggersxe2x80x9d frequently cause asthma attacks. Asthmatics need to be observant of their surroundings when having an attack in order to determine and become aware of the triggers that induce an asthma attack. Some triggers that can cause an asthma attack are smoke, pets, pet hair and dander, pollen or grass, dust, mold, excessive physical activity, cockroaches, cold air, certain weather conditions, laughing, yelling, crying, strong odors, chemicals, sprays and aerosols (e.g., hairspray), and viral infections (e.g., colds, pneumonia, bronchitis). An asthma attack can vary from mild to severe. It is important to recognize symptoms early in order to administer appropriate treatment and avoid a severe attack.
Medications are used to control asthma. Inhaled medications are used to relax the muscular wall of the airways and make breathing easier. Bronchodialators are used to relieve constricted airways. A machine called a nebulizer may be used by some patients to administer liquid medication as a mist. Another means of delivering liquid medication in a mist form is a small device called a metered dose inhaler (MDI).
Asthma can be controlled by taking medications as directed by the physician, daily monitoring of lung function (use of peak flow meter), recognizing early warning signs of an attack, monitoring living environments to avoid triggers, and the proper use of all medical equipment necessary for asthma treatment. The best way to avoid an asthma attack is to monitor and avoid those triggers that cause an attack in an individual.
There is a need for a device that monitors irritants in the air that can trigger an asthmatic, allergic, or bronchitic reaction. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device and method to monitor irritants and/or allergens in the air that can trigger an asthmatic or allergic reaction.
The device may be carried by the patient and continuously monitors and records irritants or allergens in the air. When the concentration of either in the air exceeds a predefined level the device generates a signal for the user. The irritant or allergen concentration is continuously monitored and available for downloading into a computer. This information can be used by the patient and physician to identify irritants, guide therapy or modify threshold levels.
An embodiment of the present invention is a small battery powered device to be worn by a patient. For example, it may be worn outside the clothes and attached to the waistband by a clip. The device could also be placed in home or office near the patient. The device consists of a measuring device, an LCD display, a sampling port, a sensor module, and input buttons. The best way to avoid these types of rapid respiratory born illnesses is to monitor and avoid those triggers that cause such an attack in an individual. The sensor module in the present invention is disposable and can be tailored to monitor irritants and allergens that may trigger a reaction for that individual. The sensor module in the device can contain more than one detection stage and input filter in order to improve particle size analysis and identification. The device can also include gas sensors and a temperature sensor. This information can be recorded and used for later analysis. By operating the buttons on the device, the user can control the device and specify the irritants or allergens and levels to be measured. The LCD display shows the irritant levels and sounds an alarm (either acoustic or vibration or light) to warn the user when the threshold has been met and a possible asthma attack or other respiratory reaction could occur.
Within the present invention is a microprocessor and memory that control the operation of the device. The control electronics allow data to be exchanged between the sensors and the microprocessor. The analyzed data is displayed on the LCD display. The measuring device is controlled by the individual as to his specific triggers and alarm conditions. The device is also capable of transmitting collected data, by wireless communication or direct connection to a remote computer, all of the sensor measurements collected during the day. This information can be used by the patient and physician to identify irritants, guide treatment, and set threshold levels.